After it all
by XenaHime53
Summary: Amelia Fay is not your average Tink fairy. For one she is the princess of Avalon that can shift into a near human form, she is also a 'monster' with a conscious.. though it doesn't stop people from wanting to hunt or use her. And by the mark on her inner left arm? She also is Dean Winchester's mate. In order for Dean to find his forever, he has to fight for it.. Going after it all.


**Okay my beloved readers, this - I am happy to present to you all - is a gift to 'gleekygal'. It is a vampire diaries x Supernatural crossover with the main pairing Dean x Oc. I don't know yet who Sam is gonna be paired with so let me know your ideas, eh? Thank you.**

 **This story is gonna be M rated.. cussing, gore, blood, mates, eventual smut, nudity and displays of strong fairy magic. I put the element of Soul mate identification marks in here as well.**

 **Romance x Humor x Adventure x Horror x Supernatural x Hurt &Comfort and pretty much whatever else I come up with.**

 **Summary : Amelia Fay is not your average Tink fairy. For one she is the princess of Avalon that can shift into a near human form, she is also a ''monster' with a conscious.. though it doesn't stop people from wanting to hunt or use her. And by the mark on her inner left arm? She also is Dean Winchester's mate.**

 **Starts with Supernatural Season 3 - Mystery Spot. You'll find out where I am starting where in Mystic Falls very very soon. ;)**

 **Pro Bonnie, Caroline, Enzo, Matt, Nadia and Lexi. All of the characters are either would be friends when the time comes and they pop up or will be friends of the OFC's from the start.**

 **Anti Elena and Damon. There are other characters that will probably be added to this list as it goes along.**

 **This is :** **After it all**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 : A twist in reality**

 **...**

"I'm no hero.. and I'm not made of stone.."

~ Wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell, Five finger death punch

...

...

 _When Sam walked into the cabin right behind Bobby, who was kneeling on the floor in front of something.. He couldn't for the life of him understand the scene in front of him, not that the hunter would ever voice it out loud. It seemed that he couldn't speak, his vocal cords seemed shot along with his heart and his tongue felt heavier than it had ever been._

 _Dean.. Dean.. Dean.._

 _It was like an echoed chant in his mind that didn't go away without a fight, pulsating with the headache that was coming on. He didn't understand why Bobby brought him here to this cabin of all places, but he stepped forward anyway. Trying to cover himself with the numbing feeling that made him feel detached to the world, as his mind tried to get a clear picture of what was going on in front of him._

 _There, curled up in a defensive position in far left corner of the one room, dusty cabin, was a beautiful little dark, honey blond haired girl. Silk layers of baby blue, green and gold covered what was her dress that looked remarkably pleasant against her rich olive skin tone. A long silver chained necklace that had rare dark blue sapphire jewel, laying beside her and glinting from the sunlight that came through the one window._

 _Her feet were bare of both shoes and dirt, giving Sam the impression that she was carried to the cabin.. or.._

 _Sam took a step forward cautiously, careful not to make any noise and the shift of movement allowed him to see that the child's back had two additions that glinted in the light. Clear wings with a baby blue, gold and silver colors shine in them as they laid almost delicately on her back. Aa small white, porcelain bowl beside her that seemed to have been recently empty of.. was that milk? He could hardly believe what he was seeing, completely dismissing the guy laying down in another corner.. was this child in front of him really a... fairy?_

 _No. She wasn't carried here. She was called or summoned here.._

 _She seemed so innocent. So... magical. And even if he was numb to most of the things around him, a huge part of him didn't want to see her get hurt. It was ridiculous, or at the very least should have been, because he didn't know her at all. What if she was on of the evil creatures he grew up hunting? What if was an evil fairy or some shit that took first borns from families on a daily basis in return for her help?_

 _There was a shift somewhere in front of him, making him blink a few times to readjust his eyes from how wide they were to see Bobby turn around to look at him. There was a book open to a certain page inside a circle of salt that dragged two lines to a pair of red, tall lit candles. Sam silently took in the heartbreak and pity that was in Bobby's dark eyes, his facial hair and clothes comforting him with something familiar as he walked up and gave him a hug._

 _When he asked why they were here, Bobby gave him the explanation of this was where the Trickster was last and there was a spell to bring him here and trap him. That they would need about a gallon on human blood for the spell to work and that it had to be fresh._

 _Sam paused in his tracks, before turning to Bobby unblinking, "So your saying... we gotta pretty much bleed a person dry?" He raised an eyebrow at him, it certainly wouldn't be the first time blood was spilled and it certainly wouldn't be the last._

 _"And it's gotta be tonight." Bobby shook his head sadly at him, speaking in low tones as if he didn't want to be heard, his face one of almost dread "...Or not for another fifty years."_

 _"Why the fairy child?" Sam passed him with a soft brush to take a closer look at her. He was always the more thinker out of Dean and himself. Always thinking things through and he would never harm a child unless it was on a rampage, killing off innocent people. "Why is she here...?"_

 _"Look on her inner left arm." Bobby's voice seemed a little bit rougher than it normally did but Sam responded silently to the command anyway, eyes widening in surprise at the dark cursive written name that stood out plainly on her skin tone._

Dean Winchester..

 _"You mean to tell me that this girl, this little fairy, is Dean's mate?" Sam scoffed lowly almost to himself. This had to be a dream. A trick of light.. and yet, when he reached out one pointer finger to trace the name he was taken aback by the soft,_ solid _warmth that it gave him in return. Everyone had soul mate identification marks, everyone was given a chance at finding their forever.. it was just weird that this little girl that was completely passed out before him, who had to be at the very least seven years old, had his brother's name 'tattooed' on her skin._

 _This little girl must be the mysterious 'Amelia Fay'.._

 _"Yes." Bobby confirmed in response and was completely silent for a full moment before continuing, "There was a spell to summon her past self, since we couldn't find her on this plane. Maybe she is covered by a cloaking spell or something. This spell was the only way to get her here, before she was cloaked..Your friend already knows about it. Let me introduce to you, Sam, Amelia Fay. Princess of Avalon and only daughter of Oberon, the King of Fairies. She's a Tink fairy.. though definitely not your average one.. her other form is small, bright and they are strong.. and while they are easy to anger -"_

 _Sam was silent with surprise, awe and disbelief running on a constant loop through him. He knew Dean's mate was named Amelia Fay, even if it was technically against the law to show anyone your mark, but he couldn't seem to make his mind work. She was just a child, nevermind the fact that she was bound to be somewhere alive in this world. Bobby paused before continuing, "Because of the soul link with Dean, we can use a few drops of the fairies blood to bring him back.. it's the only possible way.."_

 _A childish gasp sounded in the room, making Sam blink out of his thoughts to look down at the girl - Amelia - trying to squirm away from the both of them and curling herself further in the corner. He felt pity for the innocent fairy in front of him that seemed scared out of her mind and seemingly hung over. "Hey.. It's gonna be okay."_

 _"No." A small childlike voice echoed in his mind and at first he thought he was going insane, that he finally lost it, but the she smiled and tilted her head at him almost as if she was thoroughly amused by him.. before it vanished from her lips, "No it's not.. Your friend gave me cream, knowing I would get dizzy off of it! You need to run, tell anyone if you came here with friends._ _Y-you aren't a demon. I can sense the energy within you.. but.. you're friend over there?_ Is _a demon."_

Sam bolted out out of bed, his breath harsh as it exhaled from his lips. That little girl, even though she was terrified out of her mind by waking up in a new place, terrified of the negative energy coming from 'Bobby'.. That little fairy protected him with her magic before the Trickster got tired of how she went from a normal sized little girl to an unrecognizable small glowing ball of light hitting him hard in the face a few times and banished her to her homeland.

He didn't really think that there were any fairies out there, but if there were vampires, witches, werewolves and all the other creatures they had ever come a crossed.. Sam found himself asking 'Why not fairies?'

There was a shuffle coming from the bathroom, and there standing completely unharmed - was Dean. His brother was looking at him curiously with a dark raised eyebrow, pulling on a flannel button up shirt over his bare chest, "...Bad dream?"

 _"I didn't bring her here to hurt her, Winchester." The trickster smirked widely, bemused at him, "I did it because I_ could _. If I can turn back time, pluck your brother's little mate while she was sleeping and bring her here to the present time to use her against you? You can certainly use that brain of yours to figure out that I can do more harm than you would even care to imagine."_

 _The trickster, in his dark features and dark suit, stepped forward towards the glaring older Winchester brother, "You heard of the dark stories of soul mates being broken beyond repair because they mark darkened and their mate died, right? It would be very easy to show you what would happen to your brother. The fairy hid her own side effects to it but rest assured it is definitely more gruesome as time goes on.. or.." He drawled out the last word teasingly, taunting the hunter for more than a few heartbeats before continuing, "Or you can have your brother back, you can search and play hide and seek with whoever Amelia Fay grew up to be these days - on your own time.. I doubt the fairy would even remember at all. As children usually forget their dreams. I simply ask? Is that you stop coming after_ me _. Do we have a deal?"_

"You can definitely say that." Sam shook his head from side to side to answer Dean's question. That was after all what it seemed like. A really, _really_ bad dream. Watching Dean die countless of times and then no day repeat, no feeling in him other than being lost. Was Amelia Fay actually there.. or was that also part of the trickster's grand scheme to fuck with him? "More like a _nightmare_."

Dean looked at him curiously, seeming to catch on to his emotional tie to whatever he was dreaming, and stepped forward to catch his attention. A hand gripped Sam's shoulder in silent comfort, "...Are you alright?"

Sam looked at his brother, focusing on him and the firm yet comforting hand on his shoulder and in a voice that was low yet determined he said three words with strength, "I will be."

Dean smiled after a second of analysing him, "Okay, that's what I like to hear. Now get dressed, we have to check out this morning."

Before they left, Sam spared one last look around the hotel room and while he was looking to see if they left anything behind - he was also looking for anything out of place. He shut the white hotel door firmly, wanting more than anything to leave this forsaken town and the trickster behind them. He wondered what happened to that feisty, brave little fairy that wanted him to run and leave her behind while she did all she could to keep the trickster from leaving.

He wondered why the trickster couldn't find her and Dean would have been in horrible pain until he was an empty shell if Amelia Fay was dead.. He didn't understand the fairy hiding her own heartbreak so well. Maybe she told him to run - knowing - that she had nothing to live for now anyway that Dean was dead?

He swore to himself that he would help Dean find her. That he would thank her for trying to save him, even if she didn't remember it happening at all.

He believed that he owed both Dean and Amelia that much.

...

A soft, happy sigh came from plump lips as a small ball of light flew invisible within the bright morning light. If anyone had the gift to see her clearly, if she so wished it, they would have seen that she was absolutely naked aside from the sapphire that hung on a loose silver chain around her neck and her small brown satchel hung sideways on her body. Not that she minded her nakedness, in fact the only thing she very much minded was people that _said_ she was naked. As if it was an insult to her culture and to Tink fairies everywhere. The necklace was a family heirloom and was spelled to make it impossible to track her if she didn't want to be found. Her father sent her to live on earth for a reason.

Er.. okay, grant it.. there was a few reasons. Her mate for one was somewhere here on earth, though she had yet to find him. She also didn't agree with some of the actions and customs that Avalon had. What right did they think they had to abduct people from earth and force them to serve her father? What right did he have to do such a thing? King or not!

She may be of royal blood but that didn't mean she was just going to stand still and look pretty like she was expected to. She didn't like not being able to do anything. She wanted adventure. Romance. She wanted to see what the world had to offer her.. and she couldn't do that without going to earth.

Her father may be the beloved king of Avalon but ever since she could remember, he had been cold to her. Distant. It wasn't her fault that her mother died in child birth, though her father felt that she was the one that took away his mate. A cursive bright silver stood out on her skin on her inner left arm, claiming her mate was 'Dean Winchester'.

 _"Let me go father.. Please, just let me go.."_ Those words of her plea echoed in her ear as her little form slumped against the huge trunk of a tall branch, she sighed softly. Sadness gripping her as she thought of her home of Avalon, filled with all different types of fairies and lived together in harmony despite their classification.

A sign caught her deep brown eyes, and she moved her dark honey blond hair out of the way of her face before flying closer to it. It was a normal, old wooden sign with the white paint starting to peel off. Amelia Fay smiled for quite possibly the first time that she was here on earth. Nothing here quite gave her the promise of something being magical or mystically, she could only hope that something in this town would give her a sense of entertainment.

Her smile brightened, her eyes twinkled with excitement against her rich olive skin tone before the invisible bright ball around her body took a chance and passed the sign into the small town of Virginia.

' _Welcome.. to Mystic Falls'_

...

...

 **Yay, I hope all of you like it so far. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
